


Garak + Bashir: Stay Right Where You Are (Fanmix)

by huntress1013



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Book: Enigma Tales (Star Trek), Fanmix, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Post-Book: Enigma Tales (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntress1013/pseuds/huntress1013
Summary: A Garashir mix, inspired only partially by Enigma Tales and mostly by the show and fanfic.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Kudos: 7





	Garak + Bashir: Stay Right Where You Are (Fanmix)

[ ](https://www.mixcloud.com/huntress1013/garak-bashir-stay-right-where-you-are-ds9/)

[Garak + Bashir: Stay Right Where You Are (Mixcloud)](https://www.mixcloud.com/huntress1013/garak-bashir-stay-right-where-you-are-ds9/)

Tracklisting  
Muse - Undisclosed Desires   
Saltillo - Blood and Milk   
The Cardigans - And Then You Kissed Me   
Vampire Weekend - Giving Up The Gun   
Civil Twilight - How’m I Supposed to Die   
Kunal Ganjawala - Ann Bann   
Sting & Eric Clapton - It's Probably Me   
Ingrid Michaelson - Stay Right Where You Are   
Snow Patrol - I Won't Let You Go   
Halou - I'll Carry You   
Alisa - Move Mountains

Comments, likes and kudos are love :-)

Enjoy!


End file.
